4 Z's
by n1nA
Summary: The original PPGZ & RRBZ but with a twist. There is one new PPGZ & RRBZ and they're color is black. The twist is that the RRBZ used to be ordinary boys hit with the Chemical Z light. Instead of them being 13, they're 15 yrs old. First PPGZ fanfic don't judge, just read. DISCONTINUED! i would make a few tweaks with the plot and repost it again sometime, I don't know when...
1. New Girl & New Boy

**A PPGZ fanfic! YAY! Don't know if it'll be good. I hope it is. This is my first...**

**_oOo_  
**

**Chapter 1**

(Before the Chemical Z hit the ice berg)

The snowstorm was terrible. A lot of people ran to the warm comfort of their homes, or the stores nearest to them, until the storm dies down. But a certain raven haired girl and boy were sent out to do some shopping by their parents - not knowing of the terrible storm happening.

The raven haired girl went inside the market with her black hoodie hiding her face, her bangs hiding her right eye, and her black clothes and combat boots drenched by the freak storm.

The boy, though, went inside a music shop to buy a bass guitar for his dad. His sports jacket, black jeans and black sneakers were totally soaked. His hair was wet and down, not in it's usually spiky style (spiked to the left).

They both went out of the stores in the storm for it to suddenly end.

The girl was on her way on going back to her house. She walked a few blocks to finally be on the housing side of Tokyo. She rounded a corner and saw a little girl skipping while listening to her i-pod, her huge headphones on both her ears. She then saw a white light coming from the sky heading straight for the girl.

"Watch out!" the raven haired girl yelled. Dropping the groceries, she ran up to the girl and hugged her to protect her from the light. The light hit her instead and something unexpected happened.

Her clothes changed. From her usual to a short grey sports jacket that reach to the waist with short sleeves and a yellow P, a black spaghetti tight shirt under the jacket, a full black skirt with a white belt. The belt has a black compact in the middle with a grey P. Black fingerless gloves appeared, even her shoes are black with a white base and something that looks like big round socks. A choker appeared by the base of her neck and she called out, "Rockin' Bazz!"

After her transformation, she looked at what she's wearing. She sweat-dropped and thought, _What just happened?_ she looked at the girl and she noticed that she was looking at her in awe. "You okay?" Bazz asked, in her monotone voice. The girl nodded and got up. The girl walked away and Bazz picked up the groceries that got piled on the ground. She sighed with relief when she noticed that the eggs haven't cracked. She started walking to her house and noticed that she has big, black headphones on and holding a small, black disc player. _People still make these? _She turned it on and 'Going Under' by Evanescence played.

Meanwhile, the boy was walking out of the store after he sees that the storm disappeared. He walked for only a block when a grey light hit him. His clothes changed from his usual. His jacket turned and grew 2 sizes bigger. By his neck's a sort of belt, a yellow – closed – zipper in the middle of white stripes. The rest of the jacket's black but different corners were striped yellow. By the arms, there are arrows pointing down in yellow. His pants are black with a yellow line circling by his mid-thigh with a light pink zipper by the corner. His shoes are white with black by where his toes are and black wheel circles, yellow in the middle. Last but not least, black fingerless gloves appeared and he called out, "Bass!"

Bass looked down at himself and grinned. He sped off, using the wheels of his shoes. He rounded the corner and saw a girl up ahead wearing all black holding groceries. She seemed to be listening to music which only made him grin wider. He sped off some more and flipped the girl's skirt. She noticed this and her eyes widened. She hastily grabbed her skirt to keep it down and glared at Bass, dropping her groceries. She took the huge black headphones off her ears and yelled at him. "What the hell's your problem?" Bass shrugged.

"I have no problem, hag." He said.

"Hag?! Did you just call me a freaking Hag?!" she yelled.

"What of it?" he smirked. Grabbing his bass guitar he sent out an attack _String Symphony_. The strings from the guitar shot out towards Bazz, but she jumped out of the way just in time.

The strings kept on trying to get to her. _Who the hell _is _this guy? _She thought while dodging the strings. One, though, got her ankle and yanked her down. She fell hard on her bottom. The string hang on while she's trying to get it off her ankle. The other strings shot towards her.

She grabbed the disc player and called out, _Disc Spinner_. The disc player opened and multiple disks shot out, she grabbed them and threw them fast towards the strings, ninja style, and broke them in half. The ones not attached to the guitar fell limp and one more disk shot out and cut the string holding her ankle. She jumped up and ran towards Bass, "Who the hell are you?!" she yelled. She clenched her fist and tried to punch him in the face. He blocked and he tried to punch her too. Punch, block. Kick, dodge.

They were both evenly matched. Bazz was catching her breath. Bass, seeing an opening, kicked her in the stomach and she toppled over. Bass laughed, "I win, hag." She kicked on his legs and he fell. She jumped on him and they fought for dominance. Bass won and pinned her down by her arms, holding her wrists. He leaned over her until they're faces are just inches apart. "Told you I won," he whispered, "hag."

Bazz struggled, "Let me go, you idiot!" she hissed.

"Nah, I like this position."

Bass struggled some more until she heard a car engine stop. "Hey!" A middle-aged man called. He was wearing a white lab coat.

"Hey!" two more girls called. They were both wearing the same outfit as Bazz, but the one with the long orange hair with a giant red bow was pink. The other one was blonde with two pigtails at the sides of her head, and her outfit's blue while holding a giant bubble wand.

"Let go of her! _Strawberry Shoot._" The orange haired called. Her yo-yo shot out and hit Bass in the face. Bazz stood up and fixed her clothes.

"Thanks." Bazz said.

"No problem. I'm Hyper Blossom," she pointed to herself, "and that's Rolling Bubbles." Pointing to the blue haired girl.

"Rockin' Bazz." She said.

"Nice to meet you." Bubbles said, holding out her hand. Bazz nodded and shook her hand. Bubbles stepped towards an unconscious Bass and blew out a giant bubble. Bass got sucked into the bubble and floated towards the car. Before the bubble got in, though, Bass woke up, which made the bubble pop. He saw the three girls and sped away without saying anything.

A robot dog jumped out of the car when Bass was out of sight. "A new friend, wan."

"We should get in." Blossom said. Bazz said nothing and just followed.

Inside the car was a monkey faced man with a long purple robe snoring soundly on a metal table with belts keeping him pinned to the table. Bazz pointed towards him, "Who…?"

"That's Mojo." Bubbles said.

"Mojo?"

"Yeah," a little boy said. He doesn't look like more than eleven, also wearing a lab coat. "He used to be a normal monkey in the zoo, but a black Chemical Z light hit him, which made him like that."

"Oh," Bazz said. "Who are you guys?" looking around she saw the man with the lab coat, a blonde woman driving, and a chubby man with a mustache beside her, and teh robot dog on the little boy's lap.

"My name's Professor Utonium, this is my son, Ken, our robot dog Peach-y. The woman driving is Ms. Bellum and the man beside her is the mayor."

"So where are we going?" Bazz asked.

"We're going back to my lab to research the effects of the Chemical Z on your bodies."

"Hmmm…" Bazz said. She didn't care anymore, she put on her headphones and listened to music.

**_oOo_**

**The rest happened is what mainly happened in the episode. Bazz is sort of a goth, which makes sense with the black clothing. More information on her on the following chapters to come!  
R&R  
Criticism, even harsh ones, are always welcome!  
**

**PS: What happened to Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup is what happened in the episode before they were introduced in this... -_-" The clothes are a little bit hard to define but they looked the same as what the RRBZ and PPGZ are wearing only black, so... yeah!  
**


	2. Meeting!

**Chapter 2's up!  
**

**_oOo_  
**

**Chapter 2  
**

It was another sunny day at Tokyo. Momoko, Miyako and Kaoru are in class at Pokey Oaks High School. Momoko's wearing a pink spaghetti strapped shirt with red stripes and a red skirt that reaches her mid-thigh and red flats. Miyako's wearing a blue shirt with light blue polka dots, a navy blue jean skirt and blue ballet flats. Kaoru's wearing a green shirt with a star design in the middle and short sleeves, jean shorts that fit her well and reaches her knee and dark green sneakers.

All three of them are sitting by the second row from the back. Kaoru's sitting beside the window, Miyako beside her and Momoko beside her, do they know of a new surprise coming their way. At the other side of the room, though, are three peculiar boys that are with their own group of friends and/or minding their own business.

Akira, an orange haired boy with red eyes, who always wears his cap backwards, is talking to his fellow basketball members in the class. He's wearing a red hoodie with the school logo, black gym pants and red sneakers.

Hideki has blonde hair with blue eyes. He's doodling/writing on his notebook about absolutely anything that he could think of. He wore a blue button down plaid shirt and black pants with blue sneakers.

Kei has black hair that he wore short and spiky and has green eyes. He's talking to his fan girls about the upcoming soccer tryouts and about how he's going to make the team with flying colors. He's wearing a green sports jacket over a white undershirt, navy jeans and green rubber shoes.

Ryuu also has black hair like Kei but a bit longer. It's spiked to the left and he's sitting at the back by the window behind Kaoru. He wore a black sports jacket over a grey shirt, black baggy pants and shoes.

The bell rang, everyone scurried off to their seats as Ms. Keane walked in. "Good morning class." everyone replied with a 'Good morning' back. "We have a new student today. Please make her feel welcome. Come in."

The door opened and a girl wearing a cardigan over a black spiked dress, black and white striped stocking covered by combat boots bringing a Jack Skellington bag came in. Her raven hair went down to her waist and her bangs covered her right eye. She's pale and her deep black eyes scanned the room. She recognized three familiar faces but didn't acknowledge them. A guy by the back looked familiar too, but can't figure out where she met him.

Murmurs were heard as the class took in the new girl. "Class, quiet!" Ms. Keane scolded then turned back to the new girl. "Please introduce yourself and give us at least one fact about yourself."

"My name's Aika. Mikazuki Aika." She said. Her voice's soft but can be heard clearly, even at the back.

Momoko, Miyako and Kaoru looked at each other. "Isn't that…?" Momoko whispered.

"Yeah. Bazz." Miyako said.

"Do you not have anything else to say Mikazuki-san?" Aika shook her head. "Well, looks like you'll be sitting behind Gotokuji-san. Gotokuji-san, please raise your hand." Miyako raised her hand and Aika walked past her and took her seat.

"Hi, Aika-san. Good to see you again." Aika only nodded. It's been a few days since Miyako last saw Aika, but her, always the nice one, asked, "Would it be okay if me, Momoko and Kaoru show you around?" Aika only shrugged.

"Hi," Ryuu greeted. Aika looked over and nodded at him, "how's it going, hag?" She glared at him and now know where she saw him before. _It's him!_ She scowled at him and ignored him for the rest of the class.

The class went on and then the bell rang. A few more classes passed with Aika given stares and being whispered at. She has all her classes with Momoko, Miyako and Kaoru and they explained that it's probably because of the Professor. Lunch came and Miiyako, Kaoru and Momoko waited for Aika to come with them. Seeing as she has no choice, followed. The three girls showed her around, from the cafeteria (Momoko), to the flower bed (Miyako), and to the gym (Kaoru). The three girls then led Aika to the roof.

"So, Rockin' Bazz," Momoko started, "how's it going?" She asked. She can't really talk much during classes because of the teachers.

"Good I guess." Aika answered with her monotone voice.

"I love you outfit. Where'd you buy it?" Miyako said, eyes going shiny because of Aika's attire.

"Some store. Forgot where."

"Where's your belt?" Kaoru asked.

"Didn't feel like wearing it." She patted her Jack Skellington bag, "It's in here." Just then the girl's belts flashed. Aika grabbed her belt and put it on.

The girls transformed.

_Hyper Blossom_

_ Rolling Bubbles_

_ Powered Buttercup_

_ Rockin' Bazz_

_ Powerpuff Girls Z_

"So who are we fighting this time?" Blossom said while opening her compact. There are 4 boys interrupting the peace of downtown Tokyo. 2 black haired boys, and orange haired one with a red cap and a blonde.

"Who are they?" Bubbles asked and gave a closer look to the boy wearing black. She gasped, "Isn't that the boy we found pinning down Bazz-san?"

"You're right, it is." Blossom said.

"Who?" Buttercup asked.

Bazz has an angry symbol on her head and fire on the background. "That punk's gonna get it." She said through clenched teeth.

"Let's go!" Blossom said. They all flew towards downtown Tokyo in a flash of red, blue, green and black light.

"There they are!" Buttercup yelled. Blossom put out an arm. All of them stopped.

"That's Akira, Hideki, Kei and Ryuu-kun from class! And look at their auras" she whispered.

"What about them?" Buttercup asked.

"Oh!" Bubbles exclaimed. "They're grey. Their auras are grey."

"What does grey mean?" Bazz asked.

"I guess that they're neither good nor bad." Blossom answered.

Bazz looked back at the four boys and wreck that they made which made her fly towards her counterpart.

Bass has his back to the girls, not hearing Buttercup. Bazz flew straight towards him and tackled him. They rolled over each other for dominance or trying to hit each other with no avail. The girls sweat dropped looking at their teammate's actions.

"What the hell?" shouted the orange-haired boy when he looked over at Bass and Bazz. He wore the same thing as Bass, but red.

The PPGZ landed. "We should be asking you that! So who the hell are you?" Buttercup asked.

"Name's Brick."

"Boomer." Said the blonde. He, also, has the same outfit as Bass but blue.

"Butch's my name, ladies." The black haired boy said winking at the girls. His clothes are the same as the others, but green.

Bass ran up to his teammates facing Bazz. "And I'm Bass. _String Symphony!_" he called.

The strings attacked Bazz and the girls and they dodged by flying. Bazz dodged the strings easily but the others are having problems. Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup got caught. "Haven't you already know that that move won't work! _Disc Spinner!_" the discs broke the strings. The strings receded until they came back to the guitar, there, they only grew again.

"Don't think so, hag!" he shouted, "Go Rowdyruff Boys Z!" All four them attacked their counterpart:

_Spitball Shoot_

_Earwax Q-Tip_

_Stinky Sock Attack_

_High C Screech_

Blossom and Bubbles shriek as the spitball almost hit Blossom and the earwax at Bubbles. Buttercup didn't look any better. She has swirls for eyes and you can see the green gas stink all around her as the sock kept on circling. Bazz's head is aching from the high screeching coming from Bass' guitar.

Buttercup regained her composure when she left the stink air and called out _Gravitation Drive._ It headed straight for Butch. He sailed the air to only be stopped by a building.

Blossom got an angry symbol and attacked. _Ice Cream Shoot_, she called. It wrapped around Brick. He struggled against the yo-yo string but nothing happened.

Bubbles called out _Bubble Champagne _and the bubbles repeatedly hit Boomer. He put his arms out in front of him in the form of an 'X', trying to keep the bubbles from hitting his face too much.

Bazz put on her headphones and it blocked out the screeching noise. _I'm really getting tired of this, _she thought. She unplugged the headphones to make the speaker in the Disc Player activate. _Dreamer Tune_, she called out. A melodious song played. Brick, Boomer and Butch suddenly fell asleep but Bass was fighting it. Bazz cranked up the volume a bit, which made the song all that more effective. Bass fell asleep soon after.

Blossom flew over to her and said some things but Bazz can't hear. She put out a finger telling her to wait. She removed the headphones to her ears and she can hear again. "What?" she asked, placing the headphones around her neck.

"I'm saying is that," she started, "That was a really awesome power!" she beamed.

Bazz sweat dropped. "Thanks, I guess. Bubbles, can you put the guys in bubbles?"

"Why?" Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup asked.

"To bring back to that professor to get them checked out."

"Oh! That's brilliant!" Buttercup said. Bubbles put each boy in singular bubbles and each girl took their counterpart to the lab.

"Professor!" Blossom called.

Professor Utonium ran down the stairs, Ken and Peach-y trailing behind him. "What is i - " he cut himself off looking at the snoring boys in bubbles. "Follow me."

The girls plus Ken and Peach-y followed to the other room. Professor instructed them to put the boys on the metal table. The girls followed and laid down the boys in the table, strapping them, too, just in case. Professor held out a ray gun thing with 4 light bulbs each emanating a different colored light. The light hit the boys and they transformed back to their original forms.

"I knew it!" Buttercup shouted.

"Those are the boys from our class." Bubbles said.

"But you gotta admit that they're hot." Blossom remarked. Everyone sweat dropped.

Ryuu stirred and woke up. He tried moving his body but he can't. He could hear voices beside him and saw the Powerpuff Girls, a man, a boy and a robot dog. "Wha…? Where am I?" everyone looked at him. His eyes fell on Bazz and he grinned, "Hows'it going hag?" he asked.

Bazz got an angry symbol on her head. She stomped towards Ryuu and got in his face, "Stop calling me a hag you freaking moron!" she hissed.

"Would you rather I call you babe?"

"No!" she shouted. Her shout woke up the other boys.

"What the hell?!" Akira shouted.

"Where are we?" Hideki asked.

"Get these things off of me!" Kei yelled. Professor hesitated and looked at the girls. They looked at each other unsure and nodded. Professor unbuckled the restraints and boys jumped up. They grinned at the girls.

"Hey Momoko-chan!" Akira said. Blossom gasped.

"How are you Miyako-san?" Hideki asked. Bubbles' eyes widened.

"You look hot Kaoru. Never thought I would see you wearing a skirt." Kei said, putting an arm around Kaoru's shoulders. She blushed at the compliment but shoved him away because he's too close for comfort.

Ryuu wrapped an arm around Bazz's waist and whispered at her ear, "I love the dress from this morning, but the skirt really shows off your legs." He rubbed his other hand on her thigh. She slapped his hand away and smacked him upside the head.

"Don't ever do that again." She hissed between clenched teeth.

He put his hands up and smirked, "If you give me a reason to do it again, I would, babe."

"I told you not to call me that!"

Kei, seeing this, tried it with Kaoru, but with a different result. He whispered something and tried to put his hand under her shirt and she punched him square in the face.

"Ah!" Miyako gasped, "Guys! School!" Everyone panicked. The girls flew and the guys transformed to their Rowdyruff forms and skated to back to school.

**_oOo_**

**Sooo... the guys remember everything that happens when they're in their Rowdyruff form!  
Aika means 'Love Song' while Mikazuki means 'New Moon'  
I made this so that they know what they're real names are. They exactly look alike so I see no reason why they wouldn't know who they are...**

**PLEASE! R&R!  
**


	3. How it happened

**Chapter 3! YAY! ~: My chicken likes it...  
Sorry if this chapter is short...  
**

**_oOo_  
**

**Chapter 3  
**

The Powerpuff Girls Z plus the Rowdyruff Boys Z are sitting in the couches by the lab's living room. Momoko's beside Akira, Miyako beside Hideki, Kaoru beside Kei and Aika beside Ryuu. All of them are quiet, except Kaoru, Kei, Aika and Ryuu. Ryuu and Kei are making moves towards their counterparts while the girls just scowled at them, hitting them whenever necessary. Momoko, Akira, Miyako and Hideki are watching in awe at the four, sweat dropping every once in a while. Some of them goes like this:

"I told you to stop calling me that!" Aika hissed.

"Watch your hands, you pervert!" Kaoru yelled.

"But I like calling you 'babe'. Would you rather I call you 'sweetie' instead?" Ryuu cooed.

"You have smooth skin, Kaoru-chan. Couldn't help myself." Kei said.

Someone cleared their throat by the doorway. Professor came in in his usual lab coat followed by Ken pushing a cart that has cake, tea and water. Peach-y ran past them and jumped on Miyako's lap, she quickly patted his head. Momoko eyed the cart – the cake in particular. Kaoru and Aika are happy with the intrusion and Kei and Ryuu didn't like being interrupted.

"The results came," Professor started, "it looks like the boys have _some _similarities with you girl's white light and Mojo's black light. My hypothesis is that the boys would have the same strength as you girls and the villains. We need more tests to actually be sure."

"So we're gonna hang-out here with the girls more often, huh?" Akira said, grinning. He put his arm behind Momoko but still on the couch.

"Does that mean that the boys could be good if they wanted?" Miyako asked.

Professor thought for a bit and nodded, "I guess that's possible. Of course, they could still also be villains if they want to be."

"So the guys could, and would, help us if they become good?" Miyako asked.

"And beat the crap out of them if they're evil?" Asked Kaoru, while hitting his right fist on his left hand, grinning.

"Yes." Professor answered. "If they're good, they would aid you with battles and stay at the lab as long as they want, but, if they are evil, you would have no choice but to defeat them."

"So, in short, if we become good, we could hang in the lab, with the girls, whenever we want and help them beat the bad guys," Akira stated, "and if we became bad guys, we can't do any of that and the girls would beat the hell out of _us_."

Professor nodded, "Correct."

"Well," he said smirking, "I guess I'll be a good guy. Even though those pranks are freaking hilarious!" the guys laughed and high fived each other.

Momoko glowered at him. "For you maybe, but you destroyed my favorite candy shop!" she screamed at him standing up.

"I prefer them to be good guys too. I don't want to fight a fellow classmate." Miyako said.

"Well. I would like it better if they were bad guys! So that I can kick their ass, especially Kei's." Kaoru said while glaring at the dark haired boy next to her.

"I second that, and so _he_," Aika said, while giving a small nod of her head towards Ryuu, "Would stop bothering me and for payback."

"I already have experience, no matter how little, of being a bad guy," Ryuu said, "so I'd try being a good guy." He said while wrapping an arm around Aika's waist. She twisted his hand until it hurt and he quickly let her go.

"I want to be close to Kaoru~chan." Kei said.

"Don't even _dare _to add a suffix after my name. We're not friends." Kaoru exclaimed, glaring daggers at him.

"I wouldn't really mind being good. It looks kinda fun too." Hideki stated. Miyako gave him a small and the fact that no one would beat anyone now.

"So why won't you boys tell us how you got your powers." Professor said, taking a seat by the computer. Ken and Peach-y sat next to the Professor.

"I'll go first." Aika said. He told his story. "It happened when I was with my family. We were hanging out at this restaurant with _really _good food," He said, giving Momoko a slide glance. "then this storm, that came out from nowhere, started when we were almost done eating. We had no choice but to order desert. I got this milkshake named 'Daddy-O' it was _so _good. The storm ended and my parents paid. I went outside still playing with that heart shaped straw that one of the waitresses gave me when this grey light from the sky headed straight at me from behind. It hit and it felt really weird at first. By the end, though, I yelled out the name 'Brick' and looked down at myself. I was wearing different red clothes than what I was wearing. So of course, my parents started freaking out, yelling 'Akira-kun are you alright?' and 'What happened? What was that?' I kept telling them I was fine and sped off with these wheel things at the side of my shoes and went home. After a few hours, I finally figured out how to transform back and… yeah… that's about it."

"Me next!" Hideki said, looking all giddy from his seat beside Miyako. All 7 of them, plus Professor, Ken and Peach-y, looked at him waiting. "Okay, so, mine happened during the night. I just finished taking a bath and went out to the balcony of my room. I was cleaning my ears with these blue ear buds. I saw a light in the sky thinking it was smoke. I squinted to get a better look and it was grey and coming at me fast. I was just about to enter my room again when it hit me. Like Akira said, it felt really weird at first, but ended when I called out 'Boomer'. I was wearing this, sort off, blue jacket thing, baggy pants and shoes with wheels. But unlike Akira, mine was blue. I jumped from the balcony and sped off through the neighborhood enjoying the cool night. I came back a few hours later, transformed back and went to bed."

"The lights were still active during the night? That is peculiar." Professor said.

"Can I tell my story?" Kei asked while scooting closer to Kaoru. She, though, kept on backing away from him and pushing him away if he got too close.

"Just tell your story, damn it. And don't come any closer!" she yelled at him.

He held up his hands, "Okay, honey. Don't get your panties in a twist." He said, grinning at her.

Kaoru got a huge angry symbol on her head. "Your dead!" she yelled. Momoko, Miyako and Aika held her back to keep her from beating the crap out of Kei.

"Calm down, Kaoru!" Momoko said, holding one of her arms while Kaoru struggles against them.

"Yeah, Kaoru, he just wants a reaction out of you. Don't give him one and he'll stop eventually." Aika whispered to her struggling friend.

"Please, Kaoru-chan, calm down." Miyako begged while trying to stop Kaoru by holding her by the waist.

Kaoru stopped struggling which made the girls let her go. "Fine! But I'm not sitting next or even close to him!" she exclaimed.

"Sit next to Ryuu then. I don't want to sit next to him either." Aika said. She sat down beside Kei, while Kaoru sat beside Ryuu.

"Okay." Kei said, totally bummed that Kaoru isn't sitting beside him. "It happened right after the storm, like Akira's. I was practicing for the soccer try-outs when the storm hit. I ran inside the field's changing room to wait for it to die down. After it passed, I went outside. The field was wet and the ground was really moist that you could hear squish-squish sounds when you step on them. I walked back just outside of the change room door to take off my shoes and socks so that they wouldn't get wet and dirty only for me to waste my time cleaning them. I just took off my last sock when this freaking grey light hit me. It felt strange, or weird, but definitely strange. I yelled out 'Butch' and then I was wearing thi-"

"Yeah, yeah. We get it." Kaoru interrupted. Kei glared at her but she ignored it. "You looked at you clothes seeing that they weren't yours then sped off with your little skater shoes right?" she said in a bored tone, her arms crossed in front of her.

Kei let up his glare to only smirk at her, "My, my, Kaoru. Were you following me to know what happened?"

"Hell no, jackass! It was completely obvious where the story's going!"

"So can I tell my story?" Ryuu interrupted, annoyed with the two's constant fighting. He looked at the Professor and he nodded. "So before the storm, my dad made me buy him a new bass guitar for his band. I was almost there when the storm hit. I rushed to the store and asked for bass guitars. Long story short, the storm ended, I walked out, walked for at least a block, grey light hit, called out 'Bass', had a fight with Bazz," he grinned at her, she scoffed and glared at him, "went home, transformed back to normal, then went to bed."

"So it looks like that Hideki-san is the only one that got hit during the night and the rest was hit after the Chemical Z was fired at the iceberg." Professor stated.

"Papa, I mean, Professor Utonium, the results came back and it says that the Chemical Z in the boys have 50% white Z light particles and 50% black Z light particles." Ken said, turning his chair to look at the teens and the Professor. "The molecule similarities are in sync, which may mean that the boys have the girl's strength and a villain's way of thinking. They might be able to also fly if they wanted, but it's still only a hypothesis."

"Woah. Big words for a ten year old." Akira said.

"I'm eleven!"

"Big words for a little kid then." He snickered. Ken's face is flushed and you can see steam emanating from his head.

"Akira-san, please don't be mean to Ken-kun." Miyako said.

He leaned back towards the couch, "Whatever."

"Since were done here, I'm going home." Aika said, standing up.

"I'll walk you home." Ryuu offered.

She gave him a level stare and said, "No thanks." She grabbed her stuff and headed for the door. Ryuu followed her anyway and she just ignored him.

"Ah! There's a new episode of Ultimate Capcom today!" Momoko exclaimed. "Bye guys." Was the last thing she said before waving goodbye and running out the door. Akira followed, not saying anything but giving the rest a two fingered salute.

"Well, bye guys, gotta go." Kaoru said. Wanting to get away from Kei as soon as possible.

"I'll walk you home, Kaoru-chi." Kei said grinning.

"Shut up, dumbass! And don't call me that!" she yelled.

"Would you like me to walk home with you Kaoru-chan?" Miyako offered. Kaoru gave her a grateful look and nodded.

"Well, guys… see ya!" Kaoru yelled, grabbing Miyako, she ran and dragged her.

"You won't get away easily Kaoru-chan!" Kei yelled back, running after his counterpart.

Hideki, Proffesor and Ken sweat dropped.

"I guess I would be going home then. Bye Professor, Ken, Peach-y." he bowed to them and patted Peach-y's head and walked through the door.

"That was interesting." Professor commented. He gave a big sigh.

"Don't worry, papa. They'll be alright. I hope and Kei and Ryuu would be alive still by tomorrow." They laughed.

"Happy, wan. New friends, da wan." Peach-y cheered. He stood on his hind legs and danced a happy dance.

Professor and Ken laughed at their robot dog's silliness.

**_oOo_**

**It took a lot of thinking for this chapter  
R&R  
**

**I need love songs, christmas songs, and heck, even sad songs for further chapters  
I need them . Tnx!**

**Comments and Criticisms are always welcome!  
**


	4. Various POV's

**I made this chapter a little different. Instead of the 'third person' I made it for various POV's.  
Enjoy!**

**_oOo_  
**

**Chapter 4  
**

**Aika's POV**

I'm walking by the housing district in Tokyo. That idiot, Ryuu, won't stop talking! I mean seriously, would it kill him to shut the hell _up_?

"Come on, baby. Don't just ignore me, hmm?" Ryuu said, walking beside me.

"Ugh! Shut up, will you?" I yelled at him.

_ Sheesh! The only reason I left the lab early is to get _away _from him._ I walked faster.

"Why do you hate me so much?" he asked. He actually sounded serious.

"I just do."

"Well that's not good enough from me." He pulled me and pinned me to the wall by my arms. _What the hell?_

"What are you doing?!" I exclaimed

"Just wanting a valid reason from you." He said smirking.

"I just _gave _you a valid reason." I struggled. _Man, he's strong._

"Not for me." He moved his face closer. I struggled more.

"Don't even think about it!" I yelled.

"What do _you _think I'm doing?" he said, moving closer still. He let go to one of my arms and reached for my bangs that covered my eye. _NO!_

I swatted his hand away. "Don't even think about it!" I yelled again, panicking. _He can't know! No one can know! No one can, especially _him. I yanked my other arm away and walked away, but of course he caught up.

"I'm just wondering why you always hide your eye, babe. I'm a curious cat." He grinned.

"Be ready to die then. 'Cause curiosity killed the cat." I snapped.

"Good thing that cats have nine lives." He laughed.

I gotta admit it sounded nice. "So what's your little group called?" I asked, hoping for a subject change.

"Group?"

"You know. You four."

"Oh! Rowdyruff Boys Z."

"Why?" I asked. Thank god for a subject change.

"Dunno. Just felt right I guess."

"Hmm… like how Powerpuff Girls Z felt right?"

"Probably."

We reached my apartment complex. "Well, this is my stop."

"See ya tomorrow, babe." He said. He was about to leave when he slapped my rear.

"What the…!" I saw him running, he turned a bit and waved goodbye without stopping and smiled. _Wow! He's cute when he smiles. Wha… what am I thinking? He does not!_ "You're getting it tomorrow, moron!"

I shook my head and went to my apartment.

**Kaoru's POV**

I'm still running. Miyako said that she only wanted to come with me because she has to stop by a shop which was on the way, so I left her there. Kei, however, wouldn't stop _chasing _me.

"C'mon kitty cat, stop running away from me." He called.

"Why should I stop running, dumbass?" I yelled back. "And stop with the nicknames!"

"But I like giving you nicknames."

I saw that everyone was looking at us as I run. Kei wouldn't stop chasing me, so I have to keep running until I reach my condominium. I rounded a corner, which was a mistake. I entered an alley with all sides blocked. The only way out is from where I entered. _You've got to be freaking kidding me!_

I turned around and saw Kei by the entrance. _Damn!_

"No place to go, cupcake. You're trapped." He grinned, hands in his pockets.

_I have no choice_, I thought. The buildings on either side has no windows, there's a brick wall behind me, and there are no people behind Kei. I transformed into Buttercup and flew away from him. He can't reach me in the skies. I hope.

I flew away as fast as I could and stopped by the park close to my building. I sat at a bench. _I flew away fast, there's no way he caught up to me. _"It's not like he can fly anyway."

"You sure about that, babe?" I jumped, I stood up and faced him. He transformed to Butch. _That explains it._

"H-how did you… but you were…" I stopped and took a big breathe and yelled, "Quit following me, you stalker! And what, can you fly now too?" he grinned and nodded. I hit my head with my palm. I sighed, "Why do you keep irritating me anyway?"

"'Cuz it's fun." An angry symbol appeared on my head. I clenched my fists.

"Well stop it!" I yelled. "It's only fun for you, you know!"

He still looked calm and relaxed. His hands in his pockets, still grinning. "Seeing you mad's part of the fun. And seeing you mad while in a skirt," he gave me a once over, "is double points," He smirked, "and _flying_ behind you while you're in a _skirt_, well… let's just say that I enjoyed the view."

I blushed. I'm pretty sure I did because my face is hot. "Damn you, Butch!" I yelled and punched him. He grabbed my fist and pulled me closer, his other hand snaking around my waist. _Crap! Not a good idea! _I struggled against him, to no avail. Damn it!

He tsk-ed. He leaned closer, our faces inches apart. I struggled more, or at least get my arm free from him. "Gotta say, I'm disappointed Kaoru-chan. Never thought you would just throw yourself at me like that." He smirked.

My face flushed, "Hell no, bastard! If you didn't grab my arm, that stupid smirk on your face will be gone!" I yelled at him. "And will y-" I felt something touching the back of my thigh. I looked at it and saw that the hand that was snaking my waist was touching my thigh heading north. I tried to stop him but he only tugged me closer. He's touching my butt now. "Quit groping me, asshole!" I struggled more but both his hands only gripped tighter. I shrieked.

He laughed. Not a 'can't believe you fell for that' kind of laugh, but a real laugh. He let go of me. He looked at me and his genuine laugh turned to a smirk. "You might've liked it, Kaoru-chan. Your face is really flushed you know." he stepped closer.

I moved back and tried to cover my face with my arm, "Shut up! It's not!"

"Yes, it is."

"No! It isn't!"

He grabbed my arm and look at me straight in the eye. "It is."

I've had it! He let his guard down so I punched him. Not really where I intended, but a punch in the gut is good enough. He let go and I ran. _Why the heck am I running? I'm Buttercup for Pete's sake!_ I flew to my building's roof, transformed back, then ran to my condo.

**Butch's POV**

Ouch! Man, I know Kaoru could punch, but Buttercup would've punched my guts out if I weren't Butch right now. "Man that hurt."

_Teasing Kaoru's so much _fun_! I absolutely adore her, ever since I first saw her on the field. Man, that girl's hot! _

Sure Momoko's cute, Miyako's gorgeous, but Kaoru's absolutely hot! That body of hers that she hides with those t-shirts. Those C-cup breasts, that hourglass figure, those long and slender legs.

"Mama, that onii-san's drooling and has a weird look on his face." I snapped out of it and saw a little boy clutching his mother's shirt pointing at me.

"Don't look at him, Shou. He's obviously mental." The mother said.

"Who're you calling mental, baba!" I shouted. She screamed, picked up her kid and ran away. Sheesh, people these days.

I skated back to my house. No one's home, obviously. I transformed back and went to my room. It's been a long day, well, it's been a pretty unproductive day but my teasing Kaoru sure is productive, and I have the possible bruise to prove it.

I plopped down on my bed, not bothering to change clothes, and went to sleep.

**Ryuu's POV**

So, she lives in an apartment huh? And it's one of those old new ones too. I walked only for a bit then I reached my house.

"Onii-san! Welcome home!" my little brother greeted me.

I patted his head. I'm about to go to my room when my mom called, "Ryuu-kun. Can you help me in the kitchen?"

"Yeah. Sure." I dropped my bag in the couch and went to the kitchen.

"Just dry the plates, dear, while I chop these. I'm going to need the space." I only nodded.

"When's dad coming home?" I asked.

"He said he'll be back by Christmas."

"Hmm…"

"Ryuu-kun, please. Your dad works hard for us. I don't really have that much of a steady job so your dad has to work _really_ hard."

"I understand _that._ But does he really need to go to work so soon? I mean, he just came home."

"His job needs a lot of attending to. You know that. Being a stage manager for that group of boys is a tough job."

I wiped the last dish and put it in the cupboard. "I'm tired. I'm going to bed. Good night." I grabbed my bag and went straight to my room.

I plopped down on my bed. _There's gotta be something that could take my mind off of dad_. I thought then of Aika and how weird she behaved.

I only tried to brush off her bangs, why did she looked scared? We were so close to kissing too and I have to do _that_?! Stupid!

_Maybe I could ask her tomorrow_, but then she'll just brush it off. _Threaten her?_ She already hates me as it is and I've only known her for a week. _Seduce it from her?_ I scoffed. She's as bad as Kaoru when trying to push away. I could just count myself lucky that I got the verbal one and not the physical one.

That girl's a complete mystery to me. Usually I could tell how people are like instantly, but her? Her, I don't get. She hides her feelings, but clearly shows her negative side easily. Her irritated face's cute but her scared and panicked one makes me worried.

I sat up from my bed. _Why do I care anyway? Why should I worry about anyone? And why did I want to kiss her?_ _Damn it! It's only been a week! A fucking week! I can't like her that fast! Can I?_

I groaned and plopped down back on my bed. "Gotta get my head off of her this time. Damn!" I set my alarm and try to fall asleep.

I tossed and turned and thought about boring stuff. School, history, math. I did feel tired, if only a bit. I tried sleeping again and was successful.

**_oOo_**

**It's a weird ending, I know, but that's the only one I could think off.  
R&R, please.  
Next chapter will be more action-y and favorite villains will reappear ^_^  
**

**PS: To those who's reading my other story 'Forgotten', gomen. I've just been in a PPGZ mood lately, but I _will_ an _would _finish that story.  
**


	5. First fight

**Here's Chapter 5!  
I had a busy week that's why this is - sorta - late...  
**

**_oOo_  
**

**Chapter 5**

It's a bright, beautiful day in Tokyo. Hideki, wearing a plain blue shirt with the troll meme and underneath in white 'Problem?' is printed, grey jeans and blue sneakers, left his house early for some reason and is walking by the park nearest to their school. Once he got there he sat at a bench shaded by a tree. It's too early for little kids to be awake and playing so it was fairly quiet. A few minutes passed and a bubble floated past him. He looked behind him to find Miyako sitting by the swings blowing bubbles. She was wearing a plaid sleeveless button down shirt, a short blue jean shorts that goes over her mid-thighs, various bracelets on her wrists and light blue sandals. He stood up and walked towards her. He's only a few feet away when she noticed him, she smiled.

"Good morning, Hideki-kun." She greeted. Hideki sat at the swing beside hers.

"Good morning, Gotokuji-san," he greeted back, "What are you doing here so early?"

"Call me Miyako, please," she said, then shrugged, "and… umm… I just left early that's all."

"Oh?" he chuckled, "What are the odds."

Miyako felt herself blush. Normally, a boy would try to hit on her by now and talk nonstop, but this was different. Hideki was different. He proved that now by talking normally towards her and doesn't fluster over his words. _He has really nice eyes, they're darker than mine but they shine when he smiles._

Hideki looked at Miyako to see her staring at him. Curious, and his inner Boomer coming out a bit, grinned and asked, "See something you like?"

Miyako snapped out of it and turned away blushing redder than before. "S-sorry. I-I didn't mean to stare."

He shrugged, "It's okay." He looked at his watch and stood from the swing. "School starts soon, we should go." She nodded and both walked side by side in a comfortable silence.

Meanwhile, Akira is in his usual seat by the counter in Sakurako's shop. He was wearing a red hunger games shirt, dark blue jeans and red shoes. He already bought a few sweets before he went there and orders his usual, half-choco half-strawberry ice cream.

Momoko enters a few minutes later with a huge bag full of candy. She's wearing a red shirt with a fairy in the middle surrounded by hearts, a dark pink skirt and ankle high boots.

"Sakurako-san, o-hayou!" she greeted.

"Momoko-chan, ohayou gozaimasu." She bowed.

"I'll have the ice cream supreme. You know, the usual." She said as she sat down by the counter next to Akira. Truth be told, she didn't even notice him.

The boy crazy Akatsutsumi Momoko, didn't notice the totally hot basketball player, Akira.

"Morning Momoko." He greeted. Momoko jumped and looked at him.

"Oh. Morning Akira-san. Didn't see you there." She said, sweat dropping. _I didn't even see him! I ddin't notice the totally _hot _basketball captain! Ah! What's wrong with me?!_

Akira looked at the bag full of sweets, "How much candy did you actually buy?"

"Hmm? Oh! Umm…" she blushed, "a-a lot."

Sakurako came back holding a tall glass filled with strawberry ice cream and syrup, sliced strawberries and mango, and a plastic red spoon. "Here you go, enjoy."

"Waaaah!" Momoko stared at the tall glass with stars in her eyes, and a slight drool. "Arigatou, Sakurako-san." She smiled, nodded, and took care of another customer. Momoko took a bite from her order. Her eyes made big hearts, "Mmm! Oishi!"

Akira sweat dropped. He haven't seen girls react like this in front of him before. He knows that Momoko's boy crazy, heck, everyone in school _knows_ she's boy crazy and an otaku. "You really like your sweets, huh?"

Momoko didn't even spare him a glance and said, "Yep. I do." She said, "I guess that my love of sweets can beat my being boy crazy." She giggled.

He smiled, "Yeah, maybe." Akira's inner Brick appeared then. When Momoko scooped some ice cream, Akira took it with his mouth, he smirked then, "You're right. It is delicious." Momoko blushed a bright red.

"W-wha… w-w-why did you d-do t-that?" she stammered.

Akira leaned closer to her. Momoko blushed redder, if that was even possible. "Haven't you heard of an indirect kiss before?" he asked.

Momoko got swirls in her eyes. This is the closest that a hot guy ever came close to her and her capability to think have been severely cut. "U-u-umm… I-I h-have… umm…"

"So it's no problem." He said leaning closer.

Momoko looked at him but all she can see is his eyes. His red velvet eyes. She looked at anywhere but him and saw a clock by the wall across from her. _15 minutes before school starts! _"Ah!" she said, Akira looked at her confused, "we have 15 minutes before the first bell. Sakurako-san, can you please refrigerate my ice cream, please? I'll pay you after school." She begged.

Sakurako sweat dropped, "Umm, okay, sure, Momoko-chan."

"Arigatou gozaimasu." She bowed, grabbed her bag of sweets, grabbed Akira's arm, and ran towards the school.

Kaoru's outside the school waiting for her friends. She looked at her watch, _15 minutes. Where are they? _She has on a green sports jacket over an angry Hawaiian fairy black shirt, dark green jeans and green sneakers.

"Kaoru~chan!" a familiar voice called. Kaoru stiffened. She crossed her arms and ignored the voice.

Something snaked her waist from behind and pulled her towards something solid. She looked up and saw Kei looking down at her with a big grin on his face. Kaoru's face darkened and stomped on his foot hard. He yowled in pain and released her. He grabbed his foot and is hopping from one place to the other. She rolled her eyes. _Wimp_, she thought.

"Stay away from me, dumbwat." She hissed. She noticed that he's wearing a shirt with a giant skull in the middle, black jeans that fit him nicely, and green running shoes. She looked at him and noticed that he's staring back at her. He looked cool and collected as if nothing happened. Kaoru looked at him straight in the eye and remembered what happened the day before. Her face grew hot and she turned away.

"Remember something, sweetheart?" he whispered by her ear. Kaoru jumped. She was about to retort when Aika appeared.

Aside from the dress she wore the day before; she wore something much simpler now. A black shirt that has holes by the shoulders and chest area, black ankle boots that has belt buckles by the side over black jeans.

"Do you guys have to be noisy so early in the morning?" she asked, kinda irritated.

"It's this jackass' fault! He won't leave me alone!" Kaoru hissed at Kei.

"Hmm…" Aika cocked her head to the side. "I kinda see a pattern here." she said.

"Pattern?" Kaoru and Kei asked. Aika only nodded.

"I'll tell you when the others get here. Or maybe at lunch. See ya." She waved at them and walked to the classroom.

Miyako and Hideki came, trailed by Momoko and Akira. They greeted 'Good mornings' to each other when the girls' belt flashed. They didn't say anything and ran to the school's roof along with the boys. Aika was waiting for them along with Ryuu and they transformed.

_Hyper Blossom_

_Rolling Bubbles_

_Powered Buttercup_

_Rockin' Bazz_

_Powerpuff girls Z_

_Brick_

_Boomer _

_Butch_

_Bass_

_Rowdyruff Boys Z_

"So who are we dealing with?" Blossom asked and opened her compact. There they saw the Mojo in a pink waitress dress interrupting the peace of the customers by eating the food and/or throwing it around.

"It's too early for this! Come on!" Buttercup flew followed by the girls then the boys followed once they got used to the feeling of flying.

Once they got downtown, everyone's eyes grew as big as saucers. Everyone from every corner looks _ugly_. There're no more words to it.

"What the heck?!" Buttercup and Butch exclaimed. A scream was then heard.

"Come on, let's go." Blossom said. All of them ran towards the voice and saw a woman kneeling on the ground with her back towards them holding her face. Blossom reaches towards her, "Ma'am? Are you okay?" she asks.

The woman turned around and everyone shrieked, "Does it look like I'm okay?!" she exclaimed, tears forming on her eyes. "That-that monkey zapped me with thi-this… gun-thing, and now my face is _hideous_!" she ran from them with tears running down her cheeks.

"Monkey?" Bubbles asked.

"Must be Mojo." Bazz answered.

"Let's go find him then. Come on!" Brick commanded.

"No need, mojo!" everyone turned around saw Mojo holding a ray-gun-thing. He pushed the trigger and a light went straight towards them. They dodged it. "I'm tired of people being beautiful and cool, mojo! I'll make everyone ugly like me, mojo!" everyone sweat dropped.

"You do know that you just admitted to be ugly, right?" Bazz asked.

"Shut up, mojo! Take this, mojo!" he shouted. He shot a couple shots towards the PPGZ and the RRBZ.

"We have to distract him!" Blossom yelled, then she thought of something. "Brick, Butch, Boomer, Bass!" she called.

"What?" all of them answered while still dodging the rays.

"Can you guys, whoah," she dodged a ray, almost hitting her, "distract him for a while?"

"No prob. Come on guys." Brick yelled. All four of them got their weapons ready.

_Spitball Straw_, Brick called. Mojo stopped his firing to dodge and aimed at him.

_Earwax Q-Tip_, now Boomer was the one being aimed at.

_Stinky Sock Boomerang_, Mojo stopped firing to only have swirls for eyes when he smelled the stench of Butch's attack.

"My turn, _High C Screech!_" everyone covered their ears but the attack can still be heard. Now, the sound wasn't really aimed at anything so the sound waves goes everywhere causing people headaches, except Bazz.

She put her headphones on to cancel out the noise and flew to Mojo. She grabbed the gun and flew towards Bass. "That's good enough!" she yelled.

The attack stopped and everyone relaxed.

"Where's my gun, mojo?!" Mojo shouted, panicked.

Bazz took of her headphones and held out the gun. "You mean this, monkey?"

"That's mine, mojo! Give it back, mojo!"

"No problem. Blossom!" she threw the gun high up in the air and Blossom shot out her yo-yo and cut the gun in half. A bright light went around all over the city and everyone went back to normal.

"Now to deal with the monkey." Buttercup said, hitting her left hand with her right knuckle. The girls nodded.

_Ice Cream Shoot_

_Bubble Champagne_

_Dreamer Tune_, Mojo fell asleep almost instantly.

_Gravitation Drive_

With that last attack by Butercup, Mojo flew in the air snoring loudly from Bazz's _Dreamer Tune_.

"Well, that settles that." Buttercup said.

"Guess we should head back to school then." Brick said.

"But we need to go to the Professor first to get a note for missing first and second period." Blossom stated.

"Let's go then." Bazz said. With that, the eight teens flew towards the Professor's lab.

* * *

Lunch came. The eight of them sat under a tree by their school's field. Momoko's beside Akira trading their sweets with one another and/or lunch, Miyako's beside Hideki, Kaoru kept on inching away from Kei while he only came closer, Aika and Ryuu have a really awkward atmosphere around them. All of them are eating lunch.

"So what were you going to say?" Kaoru asked, mouth full of eggs and eel.

Aika looked over, "Going to say about what?" she asked then took a bite out of her noodles.

"You know. You were saying something about a pattern or something."

"Oh yeah. Thanks for reminding me."

"Pattern of what?" Momoko asked while stuffing her mouth with her food.

"About the boys and us." Aika answered nonchalantly.

"What do you mean?" Miyako and Hideki asked. They looked at each other and smiled.

"About how Momoko and Akira have orange hair and are obsessed with sweets and/or food and they hang out more often, Miyako and Hideki have blonde hair, blue eyes, and are kind hearted and they seem to have a lot in common too, Kaoru and Kei have raven hair and green eyes and are sporty, they also have a lot in common if Kei stops being a pervert and Kaoru to stop being all violent, and me and Ryuu, black hair, black eyes and both goth. It's like counterparts are hanging around each other a lot than non-counterparts."

"So it's kinda like pairs." Ryuu stated. Aika nodded.

"How did you even find this out? We've only officially known each other for at least a week." Momoko asked.

Aika shrugged, "Guess I'm observant."

"I'm not violent you know?" Kaoru said.

"Yes you are." Everyone chimed in. Kaoru crossed her arms, puffed her cheeks and looked away.

"That's a cute face!" Kei exclaimed. He hugged Kaoru and she shrieked. She punched him in the head and he fell backwards unconcious. Everyone laughed.

"Told ya, violent." Aika said.

Kaoru glared at her and said, "Whatever."

The seven teens then ate their lunch in a comfortable silence, which was broken by Kei waking up and being perverted towards Kaoru.

Meanwhile, Ryuu is still bugging about how panicked Aika was the day before. He kept glancing towards her to only see that she isn't even paying attention to him but to the others. _How should I ask her? This is killing me! Guess I'll take a shot.  
_

"Hey, Aika." He said. She looked over at him.

"What?"

"Can I talk to you privately?"

She looked at him, skeptical, "Sure. I guess."

Aika and Ryuu put their lunches away, grabbed their bags and stood up. "We'll see you guys." They both said. Everyone waved a goodbye.

Ryuu led her to the back of the school. Once there he turned to her.

He said, "I just have one question…"

**_oOo_**

**Oooohh cliffy. First time I did an ending like this so it might be a bit... you know...  
**

**Read and Review! R&R  
**


	6. Questions and Splitting up!

**Heyy! It has been, what? 3-4 months? Long writers block, more like school block. If you read my story, Forgotten, I could only upload once a month because of stupid homework and projects. **

**Here is Chapter 6! It may not make sense, I think, I'm not even sure, and I'm the one who made it XD  
**

* * *

**Chapter 6 (Question)**

"I just have one question..."

Ryuu's pondering in his head of what's he's gonna say. Aika's just looking at him, expectant. Ryuu's still thinking when she snapped.

"What?!" she hissed.

Ryuu looked uncomfortable, he rubbed the back of his neck and started, "Just wanted to know... umm... about... you know... yesterday?"

She cocked her head to the side, Yesterday? She starts thinking about what happened the day before. They were talking and walking then he pushed her to a wall, he leaned closer and tried to brush her bangs and she panicked then... it hit her. Her eyes widened.

She panicked in front of him, of course he'll be worried. She looked at her shoes and murmured, "It was nothing."

"I don't believe you." He crossed his arms.

She glared at him, "Believe what you want. I told you it's nothing."

"Then why'd you panic? No one panics if it's just '_nothing_'" he said, air-quoting the word.

She sighed then shook her head, "If I said it was nothing then it's nothing. Why do _you_ care anyway?"

He was taken aback. Why did he care? He kept pondering the question in his head, not answering her question. Aika got impatient and started tapping her foot. He saw this and shrugged. "I don't really know." He whispered.

"What?" Aika asked, not able to hear him.

"I said I don't know." He said, louder now, "I - " he was cut off with hearing Aika's belt. She took it out of her bag. She looked at Ryuu who sighed, "Later then." And she put the belt on.

"Let's go then." She said and walked past him. The eight teens met by the front door and ran to the roof. There they transformed.

Hyper Blossom

Rolling Bubbles

Powered Buttercup

Rockin' Bazz

Powerpuff Girls Z

Brick

Boomer

Butch

Bass

Rowdyruff Boys Z

It was Bubble's turn to open her compact, "Wonder who it is?" she said, opening the said device. Mojo was up and about. He's in the head of a big robot destroying downtown.

"Mojo again?! We just beat him this morning!" Buttercup exclaimed.

"He's persistent." Bazz said un-emotionally.

"Hey guys." Blossom called smiling.

"What?" Brick asked.

"When we get down there why won't we have catch phrases?" she said.

"What?" Butch asked, not believing what he heard.

"Catch phrases. You know, one for us girls and one for you boys."

"That seems cool." Brick said, giving Blossom a toothy grin, she blushed.

"So what's our catch phrase, Blossom?" Bubbles asked.

She put her index finger on her chin, "How about, 'The fighting science love legend, Powerpuff Girls Z!'" she exclaimed then did a pose.

"Sounds nice." Bubbles clapped.

"Whatever." Buttercup said, hands behind her head.

"I don't care." Said Bazz, hands crossed in front of her chest.

"You guys aren't supportive." Blossom pouted, saying this to Buttercup and Bazz. "So what about you guys?" she asked Brick.

"Hmm..." Brick thought, then he snapped his fingers "I got it, 'Keeping everything cool and spicy, Rowdyruff Boys Z!'" he exclaimed and did a pose.

"Sounds cool." Commented Boomer.

Bass gave no comment.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, catch phrases, cool, whatever, can we just kick Mojo's butt?!" Butch shouted.

"For the first time, I'm with you. Let's go!" Buttercup called. Multicoloured lights darted through sky as red, pink, a lighter and darker shade of blue and green, and black.

The eight teens appeared at the scene of the crime. As they landed, Blossom exclaimed with a pose, "The fighting science love legend, Powerpuff Girls Z!"

At the same time, Brick also called out, "Keeping everything cool and spicy, Rowdyruff Boys Z!"

The three counterparts all have different reactions, Bubbles and Boomer clapped for their leaders, Buttercup and Butch both face-palmed, and Bass and Bass both sweat-dropped.

"I will have my revenge, mojo! I will destroy you and take over the world, mojo!" Mojo shouted from his big robot.

"Not gonna happen, monkey!" Buttercup and Butch shouted at the same time.

Butch sped towards the Mojo robot and attempted to punch it but was hit in the gut instead by a robot arm. He landed on the ground a few feet away from his teammates.

Mojo laughed, his loud cackling laugh, "You're no match for me, mojo! I'll destroy you with my robot, mojo!"

The robot ran towards the teens. He tried swatting at them and they scattered.

Brick attacked first, _Spitball Straw!_ The spitballs covered a part of the glass making Mojo's line of vision limited.

"My turn!" Boomer shouted, then attacked, _Earwax Q-tip!_ The earwax furthered in limiting Mojo's vision.

The robot tried to take off the spitballs and the earwax with no avail. "I can't get it off, mojo!"

Butch got up from his spot and flew straight towards Mojo. Because of the spitballs and the earwax, Mojo didn't see Butch coming. Butch connected his fist with the middle of the machine creating a hole.

Sparks erupted from the middle and spread throughout the robot and exploded, sending a screaming primate swearing revenge, to the clouds.

"Boo-yah! Who the man?" Butch exclaimed fist pumping the air. He walked right towards Buttercup, a goofy grin on his face. "C'mon babe, no congratulations?" He asked.

Buttercup crossed her arms and scoffed, "Congratulations, Butch, on being the first one to get his ass kicked."

He glared at her and they started arguing.

Bubbles looked down at the ground, a sad look on her face. Boomer saw this and came over to her.

"You okay?" He asked her.

She looked up at him and smiled a small smile, "I'm okay..." She paused and looked at his ocean blue eyes, "it's just that we girls didn't get to do anything."

Boomer chuckled, "Does that mean Bass is a girl?"

She laughed, "I didn't mean that."

"Yeah I know." Something hard hit Boomer at the back of his head, he held his head in pain and looked behind him, "The hell was that?" He saw Bass whistling with his bass guitar behind him. "Dude! What the heck?!"

Bass looked at him all innocent like and said with a high pitched voice, "Oh, I'm sorry. Did my bass hit your head? I thought it wouldn't hurt being hit by a girl." He even batted his eyelashes for effect. Bazz hit him upside the head, hands on her hips.

"Umm... Guys?" They all looked at Blossom, "Lunch is about to end soon." She said, her voice sounded sad.

"Let's go!" Buttercup yelled, a bit irritated, and flew. She was soon followed by the seven teens.

They eight teens are the professor's lab after school hanging out.

* * *

Kaoru and Kei are on the floor facing their, sort of, TV screen playing Tekken 6.

Ryuu and Aika are on the side talking, resuming from where they left off earlier.

"So you keep pestering me about yesterday, why?" Aika asked, arms crossed.

Ryuu also crossed his arms, mimicking her stance and said, "Can't a person be worried for a friend after he sees them panicking?"

Aika rolled her eyes, "Not if it's none of their business."

"You are a ray of sunshine, aren't you?" He said, sarcasm thick on his voice.

"I try my best." She then rolled her eyes and sat at the couch behind Kaoru and Kei, Ryuu soon followed.

Akira and Hideki are using the computer to watch some show.

Miyako noticed that Momoko is unusually quiet, barely touching her cake. She's usually the one who creates a conversation, now that job goes to Miyako.

"Umm... Momoko-chan?" She said.

Momoko looked up from the piece of cake and smiled her fake smile, "Yes?"

"Are you okay? You seem a bit down." She said, concern eminent on her face.

Momoko sighed, "I'm fine. It's just that we didn't get to do anything to help in beating Mojo. We were just there watching them do the job."

Miyako placed a hand on her shoulder, "I felt the same way. But Mojo's gonna strike again and when he does, we'll be the ones saving the day."

Momoko smiled at her and gave her a hug. "Now it's time to eat!"

Miyako giggled, feeling better that her friend is feeling better as well.

The professor came out soon after with Ken and Peach-y trailing behind him. "Hey guys." He greeted.

"Professor," Aika called, "Can we have a word with you?"

"Sure." He said. "What's on your mind?"

Akira, Hideki, Kaoru, Kei, and Ryuu walked over to where Momoko and Miyako, and now Aiko, is.

"Would it be okay if the Powerpuff Girls Z and the Rowdyruff Boys Z, not work together? I mean, there are eight of us and don't you think that's kind of excessive for one villain?"

The professor thought it over and said, "I agree that it may be excessive, but I have no way of contacting the boys. If you girls aren't with them then how am I… I got it!"

The professor went to his lab and emerged a few minutes later with four small chips. He gave them to each boy with their respective colors.

"What are these?" Hideki asked.

"These, my boy, are chips that are small enough to put on your cell phones… you _all_ have cell phones, right?" they all nodded, "Good. So you put these microchips on your cell phones – anywhere on your phone actually – and if I need your help I could give you a message and call us back when you are in private."

"That _does _seem reasonable." Akira said.

"This'll be good, I guess." Kei said, sad that he would barely see Kaoru in a skirt.

"I'll demonstrate. May I borrow your phone Hideki?" the professor asked. Hideki gave his phone and the microchip. Professor Utonium put the microchip behind Hideki's phone. He walked towards one of his computers and started typing. Connection waves started showing and Hideki's phone started to light up, just like the girls' belts, and also in his respective color. "As you can see, the microchip sends a wave towards the phone from this computer and its sensors are programmed to light up whenever I make contact.

"When you answer our call you will be directly connected to us and nothing else. If one of you answers, the connection with the others will be severed. I made these the day you boys agreed to help, but a couple more days for it to actually work. But is everything clear? About the device and how it works?"

"Crystal." Akira said.

"So how will the rotation go?" Aika asked.

Miyako spoke, "How about us girls one week and the boys the other? A weekly rotation."

"I agree," the professor said, "It is reasonable and it could work. And if any of you need help, you can contact us or you can contact each other."

Satisfied, Aika looked at Momoko and Miyako with a small smile and winked. The two girls realized that Aika did it for them to lift up their spirits.

Kaoru looked at the time and said, "Guys I have to go! My brothers promised me that they'll practice soccer with me. Have try outs coming and I gotta be ready. See ya!" and with that, she left, Kei hot on her heels. The rest followed after, nothing more to do really at the Professor's lab.

* * *

**Read and Review!  
My next semester's kinda a laid back semester so maybe I could upload a lot faster than before  
And I'm working on another Fanfic that's been on my mind for a couple months now  
Oh well... Review people! XD  
**


End file.
